


Into the Time Slip

by RangerJedi67, wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Codywanweek 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cody goes into Dad Mode Right Away, Established Relationship, Ezra is hurting but Obi-Wan and Cody will take care of him, Fluff, Force Shenanigans, M/M, That's Not How The Force Works, Thrawn is mentioned but is in fact Sir Not Appearing In This Fic, Timelines what are those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/RangerJedi67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Ezra's plan with the purrgils goes awry. He finds himself in the midst of the Clone Wars.Obi-Wan and Cody suddenly find themselves faced with a grieving teenager from the future.None of them are exactly sure what comes next.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywanweek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851517
Comments: 30
Kudos: 266
Collections: Codywan Week





	1. An Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Time Travel  
> I woke up this morning with nothing written for this prompt and with no intention of that changing.  
> Obi-Wan, Cody and Ezra disagreed.  
> So here we are.
> 
> Yes, the title is from Time Warp because I have no shame.

Before they even began their attack, Ezra made his peace with what he was likely going to have to do. Kanan’s last lesson was clear: sometimes being a Jedi meant making a sacrifice for the greater good. He wasn’t as afraid of that as he had thought he would be. The purrgils engaged hyperspace and Ezra prepared to face whatever happened next.

There was no way in the universe he could have prepared for what did.

CWRCWRCWRCWRCWRCWR

Obi-Wan and Cody were looking at the holomap in the briefing room onboard the _Negotiator_. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, followed by a thump. When the light dissipated, there was a young man lying unconscious on the floor not far from them. As they moved closer, they realized he was younger than he had initially looked. If Obi-Wan had to guess, he would say mid-teens. Cody quickly checked him for weapons but found none. Obi-Wan carefully used the Force to ascertain the teen’s condition.

“He’s Force sensitive. And he will likely be facing a case of Force exhaustion when he wakes,” Obi-Wan said. “We should take him to MedBay, just to be on the safe side. It would appear this young one has had his share of difficulties.”

Cody agreed, based on the scars on the teen’s cheek. They would see what he had to say for himself when he awoke. Cody picked him up and they headed for the MedBay. The Commander didn’t need to be Force sensitive to know that every single person on the bridge had questions they desperately wanted to ask. He was grateful that their men were disciplined enough not to actually asked them. They had no answers to give. Cody adjusted his hold. The teen was lighter than he would have expected. He hoped that didn’t mean this young one was malnourished. Their medics would help him if that was the case.

CWRCWRCWRCWRCWRCWR

Ezra had no idea where he was when he woke. It looked like he was on a ship, but there was no way Thrawn would be interested in tending any injuries. Unless he did it to make sure Ezra lived long enough for him to get his revenge…

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice that was vaguely familiar.

“How are you feeling, young one? You’ve been unconscious for about four hours.”

Ezra’s eyes widened. He _knew that face._ That was the face in Kanan’s holocron, the one with the message from the fall of the Republic. It was the younger version of the face he saw on Tatooine. What was it doing _here?_ Wherever exactly here was.

“Master Kenobi?”

“My apologies, you seem to have me at a disadvantage,” The Jedi Master said with a kind smile.

“My name is Ezra. Ezra Bridger,” he paused, completely overwhelmed and uncertain. “And we did meet once. Or. Well…we will? Maybe? You were older. But I was younger? I have no idea what’s happening.”

It was obvious how distressed Ezra was, so Obi-Wan gently pushed a wave of calm at him through the Force. He watched as a bit of the tension ease out of the teenager’s shoulders.

“Let’s start there, shall we? How old are you, Ezra and where are you from?” Obi-Wan asked, keeping his voice gentle and calm.

He didn’t want to frighten the disoriented boy, so he made a point of being as serene as possible.

“I’m seventeen. I’m from Lothal and being in space above Lothal is the last thing I remember,” The teenager explained. “The purrgils were supposed to take the ship far away from Lothal. But I don’t understand how I got here. Or where here is?”

“You’re onboard the Republic Venator class ship _The Negotiator_ ,” The Jedi Master explained.

“Republic? But the Republic fell seventeen years ago!” Ezra exclaimed.

Obi-Wan blinked.

“I assure you, young one, it most certainly has not.”

They were interrupted by the door opening. Cody stepped inside.

“Should I come back later?” He asked when he saw the teenager was awake.

He knew they had wanted to make sure they didn’t crowd the boy when he woke.

“It’s fine, Cody, come in and meet Ezra. And take your helmet off if you would, please,” Obi-Wan said.

Cody reached up to remove his helmet as he moved closer. Ezra gasped as pieces slotted into place, even if the forming picture made no sense.

“You’re one of the clones. That means this has to be the Clone Wars. And you…Cody…wait. I know that name. Commander Cody? You knew…know Captain Rex and Ahsoka!”

He could hear Rex’s voice, a memory trigged by what he saw. _My brother Cody served with General Kenobi. He was one of the best of us. It’s why many procedures he and I wrote are still in use by the Empire. They couldn’t do better than we did!_

That statement startled the Clone Commander and the Jedi Master.

“Yes, I’m a clone. And Captain Rex is one of my closest friends,” Cody forced himself to reply despite his surprise.

There were several long moments of tense, awkward silence.

“I don’t understand what has happened or how, but I think I traveled back in time,” Ezra finally said.

Cody thought the boy sounded far too calm for someone who made such a leap in logic.

“You don’t seem particular surprised or troubled,” Obi-Wan said tentatively.

“Oh, I’m definitely freaking out inside. But considering some of the things I’ve experienced, including having visions of a giant Loth Wolf bearing my Jedi master’s name after he, my master, died and that Wolf leaving me a map to a secret entrance to a Jedi Temple and finding doorways across time, this really isn’t as shocking as it probably should be. I just didn’t know purrgils could time travel,” Ezra explained with a frown. “I did not factor potential time travel into my plans.” It was then that he looked down and realized his hands were shaking. “That’s not good.”

Obi-Wan stood and moved closer.

“May I help?” He asked carefully.

Ezra swallowed hard but nodded. The Jedi Master gently placed his hand on the teen’s shoulder and pushed calm to him. Ezra took a few shuddery breaths as he let the calm flow through him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ezra. It sounds like you have had a very trying time recently. Being upset is expected,” Obi-Wan assured. He hesitated briefly before continuing. “You mentioned the death of your Jedi Master?”

“Kanan,” Ezra said softly.

At that point, Ezra could no longer hold back the tears. He hadn’t let himself cry since the day Kanan died. There was just too much to do to prepare for the Liberation of Lothal and he pushed himself because if he didn’t, he focused on Kanan’s death too much. But now? He was scared and confused and just wanted his Master so, so badly. He let himself sob.

Obi-Wan had been prepared for a reaction, but not prepared for a suddenly sobbing Padawan so he didn’t react as quickly as he might have otherwise. Cody on the other hand moved fast. He wrapped his arms around Ezra and pulled the crying teenager into his chest.

“It’s ok, young one. It’s ok. There’s no shame or weakness in mourning him,” The clone murmured softly.

“He died saving us. I couldn’t do anything but watch. I couldn’t save him,” Ezra sobbed.

“Life is often unfair that way,” Obi-Wan said softly. “It doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”

The Jedi ran soothing circles into the teen’s back as the clone held him close. They let the boy mourn.

Ezra cried himself to sleep.

CWRCWRCWRCWRCWRCWR

Ezra slept for nearly six hours. Obi-Wan and Cody stayed with him the entire time. Obi-Wan meditated while Cody worked on requisition requests.

“He was exhausted physically and emotionally in addition to the Force exhaustion,” Obi-Wan said, tone sad and filled with a sympathetic ache. “Watching one’s master die, feeling helpless to stop it…it’s not a pain I would wish on anyone. But I would most wish to spare one so young.”

“He won’t have to mourn alone. Whatever the rest of his story, we can give him support in that at least.”

Ezra stirred, cutting off Obi-Wan’s reply. Sleepy eyes landed on them and Obi-Wan immediately got up and went to him.

“Do you feel any better after some more rest?” He asked, tone gentle now.

“I don’t feel as tired,” The teen answered. He closed his eyes for a moment then said, “This is really happening.”

“Yes, young one, it is. We do still need to ask some questions, if we are to understand what has happened to you,” Obi-Wan said, regret evident.

He loathed having to push again, but there were a few things they needed to know right away. The rest could wait.

“You need to know what I was doing before I arrived here.”

“Yes.”

Ezra took a deep, steadying breath. Even the shortened form of the story was a long one.

“The Republic fell. An Empire rose. It was so awful. But there were people who were brave enough to fight. People like my master. I was fourteen and living on my own. I had no one until he found me. He taught me how to live and fight for people other than myself. One of our big goals was liberating my home planet from the Empire. That’s what we were trying to do when he died. That’s what I was still doing. But we did it. _We managed it._ There was a threat that had to be eliminated though. His name is Grand Admiral Thrawn. I didn’t want to die, but I was willing to for all the people of my home. My master’s sacrifice gave me the courage. I had one of my friends and fellow rebels send out a signal that would summon the purrgils…”

CWRCWRCWRCWRCWRCWR

“I really don’t know what to do,” Obi-Wan murmured as he leaned against Cody.

They were back in their quarters and trying to relax enough to get some sleep.

“What choice do we really have? We have a hurting teenage Jedi who recently lost his master and has now been separated from everything he knows and everyone else he loves. What choice do we have but to keep him with us and help him however we can?” Cody countered.

The redhead dropped his head against the other man’s shoulder.

“He will likely need additional training, based on what he told us so far. Padawans are a lot of work.”

“Rex and his boys put together a manual based on Ahsoka’s needs. Gree added to it based on Barriss’. There will be some obvious differences, but between what they’ve observed, what you know after raising one Padawan and what we know of raising little brothers...we can do this, cyare.”

“He’s hurting so much, Cody. He loved his master dearly. I understand the feeling all too well.”

“Which is why he needs you. I’m with you on this, completely. As your Marshal Commander and as your partner, I’m with you.”

The Jedi shifted so he could wrap his arms around his beloved.

“I’m so grateful to have you. You are everything I could have ever asked for and so, so much more. Even if we had never been more than General and Commander, you would always have been more than I dared hope for,” Obi-Wan said, voice soft but full of emotion.

“We were made for the Jedi. But I would have chosen you regardless, cyare,” Cody responded. He pulled his Jedi into a tighter embrace. “We can do this.”

A long moment later, Obi-Wan pulled back just enough to move into Keldabe. 

“Yes. Yes, my love, we can.”

CWRCWRCWRCWRCWRCWR

Morning came exceedingly early because of how much they had to do.

Obi-Wan’s first order of business was to check on the search he had ordered the night before. They needed to know if there was any trace of the purrgils Ezra had mentioned. Unfortunately, there was not a trace to be found. That meant they had to operate under the assumption that this was permanent.

His second was to contact the Jedi Council. They were incredibly skeptical. The revelation of Ezra’s master’s identity as being one Caleb Dume, an Initiate only a handful of people knew Master Billabla was considering as a Padawan shocked them. Ezra’s knowledge of Ahsoka and Rex had a similar impact.

The revelation about control chips in the clones was what sealed it. Ignoring that was a risk they _could not take._

“To continue his training, does he wish?” Yoda asked.

“Yes. He admits that he had little training in theory. Most of what he learned was practical application only. There are many gaps in his education. His Master was dedicated but they did not have much in the way of resources for his Jedi training. They made do with what they had. The boy is strong, and I am willing to help him complete what his master started,” Obi-Wan told them.

“There are shatterpoints all over this decision,” Mace ominously declared.

“Will of the Force it was, that land on Obi-Wan’s ship this boy did,” Yoda stated.

“I would have to agree. How else to explain Ezra landing on a ship where he would recognize someone?” Plo Koon asked.

After nearly an hour of debate, it was decided. Obi-Wan would take Ezra as his Padawan Learner and finish the teen’s training.


	2. What Comes Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions have been made. Now it's time for introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't Soft Wars, but I do use the characterizations of the Clone Commanders from that series.
> 
> Also, I couldn't resist having some of the other clone commander react via chat. It was too entertaining an idea.

CWRCWRCWRCWRCWRCWR  
Cody’s first order of business was to explain the situation to Ghost Company.

His second was to get help. He sent Rex a comm message asking for the Care of a Padawan Learner manual. The response was what he expected.

Rex: IS GENERAL KENOBI GETTING A PADAWAN?

So maybe he hadn’t expected quite so much enthusiasm.

Cody: A series of highly unusual circumstances has left us with a partially trained Jedi teenager in our care. Word will get out soon enough.

Rex: Do tell, ori’vod.

Cody: His name is Ezra. He’s hurting and traumatized after losing his master.

Rex: Kark. Poor Jet’ika. 

Cody: We’ll take care of him. He actually bunked in with Wooley’s squad last night. Last I saw of him, they had him wrapped in _three_ brightly colored blankets and cuddled between two of them.

Rex: Sounds like the kid needs it. 

Cody: Agreed. He’s with Obi-Wan now doing some meditation exercises. And probably talking about the trauma of watching one’s master die in front to them.

Rex: Kriff. But yeah, your Jedi will be able to help this kid. You both will. Are you going to make an announcement?

Cody: I think it's unavoidable. Probably best to handle it ASAP. I’ll check with Obi-Wan and then announce it in the Command Chat later.

Rex: I’ll make a point of being prepared!

CWRCWRCWRCWRCWRCWR

“If it’s alright with both of you, I’m going to make an announcement to the other commanders about Ezra,” Cody said as he joined them for midmeal.

Waxer and Boil managed to resist the urge to glare as they had to shift to make room for Cody at the table. The Commander had to admit, he was surprised to see his General and their newest addition in the mess hall. He had expected to have to track them down after he ate.

“Why do you have to do that?” Ezra asked quietly.

“Easiest way to control the spread of the information. If we tell them nothing and they hear about you, it will start all manner of rumors and speculation. If we give them an announcement with basic information, and I emphasize your recent loss, they will do less of that. And any other battalions we work with, curious troopers will come to _me_ rather than bother you,” Cody explained gently. “Or else they will _answer_ to me.”

“Which is something most troopers actively avoid!” Boil chimed in.

Cody glared at the other clone, who winced.

The teenager thought about it for a moment. Reluctantly, he nodded.

“I suppose that makes sense.”

“Cody makes a good point. If you would please see to that, Commander,” The General replied.

“If you don’t mind, Ezra, I’ll take a holopicture of you when we’re done so they know what you look like. I’ll include it and a few words in the announcement. It’ll be ok. Nothing for you to worry about at all,” The Commander assured.

Ezra managed a small smile at that.

“Thanks. You know. For worrying.”

“Any time, kid. Whatever you’ve been through, whatever you’ve lived until now, you’re our General’s Padawan now. It means we are here for you too.”

“For a long time, I didn’t have anyone. Then I had my Master. Everything felt so disconnected after he died. It’s...probably going to be hard for me to get used to that for a while.”

“Take your time. Unfortunately, we understand loss and trauma very well.”

Waxer distracted them from the heavier talk by launching into a funny story about a mishap in training when he was a cadet. After the meal, he took a few different holos so he had options to include in the announcement. Waxer, Boil and Wooley all felt the need to stand there and make funny faces at Ezra while Cody tried to get the pictures. Ezra was smiling by the end, so Cody counted it as a win. 

Did ~~parenting~~ raising a Padawan make everyone lower their victory standards or were they just starting at a disadvantage because of trauma? Cody wondered.

CWRCWRCWRCWRCWRCWR

Priority Alert

Cody: General Kenobi has a new Padawan.

Priority Response

Ponds: I heard about this from Master Windu, but I don’t have details. Share, Cody!

Priority Response

Ezra.holoimage attached

Cody: It’s a human boy. His name is Ezra.

Priority Response

Ponds: Oh, he’s _adorable._

Priority Response

Rex: Cody, you didn’t tell me the kid was this cute.

Priority Response

Cody: He’s a teenager. I’m pretty sure he would not approve of being called adorable or cute.

Priority Response

Wolffe: How did he get the scar?

Priority Response

Cody: A mission gone wrong. Unfortunately, a mission gone even worse cost his master his life recently.

Priority Response

Ponds: Oh no. The poor thing.

Priority Response

Bly: How did it happen? Do you know?

Priority Response

Cody: An explosion. His master sacrificed himself trying to contain the explosion so Ezra and the civilians they were evacuating could escape. That’s all I can say. The rest is highly classified.

Priority Response

Bly: Understood

Priority Response

Ponds: You and your boys had best take care of that child, Cody!

Priority Response

Doom: So, what you’re saying is that your General adopted a traumatized kid and now you get to co-parent him.

Priority Response

Cody: That’s oversimplifying it a bit, Doom.

Priority Response

Rex: He’s really not. That’s exactly how it goes.

Priority Response

Rex: I speak from experience. *gestures towards Ahsoka*

Priority Response

Gree: Same. Though, Master Luminara does the majority of the work with Barriss.

Priority Response

Bacara: Cody, congratulations, or condolences. Whichever you prefer. The rest of you, don’t you have a war to be fighting? I know I do.

Priority Response

Cody: Thank you. And yes, back to work all. Any further questions can be sent to me directly. Should any of you work with the 212th anytime soon, please respect that Ezra is grieving. Do not push him to talk to you.

Priority Response

Bly: Understood

Priority Response

Ponds: You know I have them.

Priority Response

Cody: I know, Ponds.

Priority Response

Rex: Of course, General Skywalker is going to want to meet him immediately.

Priority Response

Cody: I believe my General is comming General Skywalker as we speak.

Priority Response

Rex: Yep. My General just came skidding around the corner asking if I’ve seen Ahsoka. He said he “has news”.

CWRCWRCWRCWRCWRCWR

Obi-Wan was curled up with his head on Cody’s chest. The dark-haired man was trailing a lazy hand up and down the red head’s back.

“I can feel how hard you’re thinking, my darling. Anything you’d like to share?”

Cody considered for a moment how to best start this conversation.

“I told you I would help you with Ezra.”

The Jedi tilted his head up to look at the other man, not seeing where this was going.

“Yes, but you don’t have to, Cody. I am perfectly capable…”

The clone turned his head so he could look the other man in the eye.

“I know you are. That’s not my point. I just…I offered to raise a warrior with you,” Cody said softly, as if the implication was just sinking in. “I didn’t even hesitate.”

Obi-Wan stilled. _Now_ he understood the importance of Cody’s words. The Mandalorians might not consider the clones Mandalorian, but there was no denying that the clones had adopted many things from Mandalorian culture as their own. And Ezra was 17, he was hardly a _child._ He may not need much _raising,_ but he certainly needed care. He was a hurting, wounded teen who needed all the support they could give him. Obi-Wan knew he had made mistakes with Anakin. He was determined to do better this time.

“It doesn’t have to mean more than you want it to.”

Obi-Wan desperately needed that to be clear. If they truly did this _together,_ it needed to be because Cody wanted it too. He would not force Cody into helping him with his Padawan.

“And if I told you I wanted to swear vows?”

Cody didn’t hold his breath, but it was near thing. He had considered the idea more than once, but never before had he dared put those thoughts in to words. He kept his hope and desire for it locked tight in his heart. In this moment, however, it seemed only right to ask.

“Oh. Cody,” Obi-Wan breathed.

Cody felt his heart sink. He didn’t think he could bear to hear his beloved outright refuse him.

“Forget I asked. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Cody, it’s not that I don’t want to. It’s merely that I didn’t think you’d want that with me,” Obi-Wan said, voice barely above a whisper.

Obi-Wan knew he was selfish. He wanted Cody at his side forever. But he hadn’t been certain that was what the other man wanted.

“I would have sworn the riduurok with you a year ago if you would have agreed,” Cody said as he cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek with a calloused but gentle hand.

Obi-Wan felt the honesty and love radiating from Cody in the Force. Oh, how he loved this man.

“Cyare, I would be honored to swear vows with you.”

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner Jetii.”

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Kote.”

They shared a tender kiss.

“Vows can either be done in private or in front of witnesses. If its alright, I’d like to do it with a few of those closest to us present,” Cody admitted.

Obi-Wan smiled brightly.

“That would be lovely, darling. I suppose that means we are doing it the next time we see the 501st?”

“We both know that won’t be too long!”

“Truer words have never been spoken, ner al’verde.”

A few gentle kissed followed.

“You know my dear, we did just get engaged. And as we have a teenager now, we might get fewer chances…”

“Cyare, you read my mind!” Cody said with a smirk.

Obi-Wan found himself suddenly on his back with a very smug feeling Cody pressed close.

“One might think I neglected you in this fashion, darling,” Obi-Wan said with a playful smile.

“Or one might think I simply can’t get enough of you.”

CWRCWRCWRCWRCWRCWR

Ezra had been with them less than a week. Honestly, Obi-Wan was surprised it had taken Anakin this long to find an excuse to meet up. The Jedi Master intercepted his former Padawan while gesturing for Ahsoka and Rex to go ahead over to Cody and Ezra.

“Be careful, Anakin. He’s hurting,” Obi-Wan said gently.

“Of course, Master. I just want to meet my new brother Padawan!” Anakin assured.

Across the landing bay, Anakin’s companions made it to their destination.

“Ezra, I’d like you to meet Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex of the 501st,” Cody said, gesturing towards the two people in question.

Rex removed his helmet and Ahsoka smiled.

Ezra turned to Cody, looking like a startled tooka. 

“Wait, REX IS BLOND?!?!” 

Cody put his head in his hands. He had no idea how he and Obi-Wan were going to survive raising a teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Ori'vod- Big brother  
> Jet'ika- Little Jedi  
> riduurok- Mando wedding vows  
> Cyare- beloved  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner Jetii.- I love you, my Jedi  
> ner al’verde- My commander


End file.
